Memories
by Pancakez
Summary: Who says money is everything? Time may be more important. If I learn from my past, do my best in the present, I can make a different future. And past would be the first choice here.


**I was having a writer block for other story, so I wrote this to clear my mind. ****This story was just written purely out of boringness too. I don't know, my stories are getting a small amount of reviews but as long there are people reading it, I'm posting as well. I don't have any aim for this story, or whatsoever, I didn't even plan, just…write. Nothing belongs to me but plot and extra characters.**

**First Memory: The Beginning**

I wonder from where my story starts, or there isn't any at all. From what others say, I seem like living in a drama. Nobody actually could understand until you experience it yourself.

And I had to go through it, the hard way.

Probably all of you are wondering: What is he talking about?

Well, every piece of memories has to be chained together before the blurry fog is gone. When the worst situation is shown, there's always another one which is far worse, waiting behind to let you unravel it. The first piece of remembrance came when I was just ten years old, still so young and innocent…

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, but if you've study, you would have gotten a result like Simon." The teacher spoke, showing sympathy for the green-clad chipmunk.

Theodore pouted sadly, putting his results into his tiny, green bag. He looked back at the old educator, shooting him a last, minor glare. But there was plea in his forest green-eyes, if there was any chance, he would ask for retake of examination. _A suggestion won't help me. _Theodore remembered Dave's constant nag about getting good result. And that fact wouldn't do any good to him when he gets back to home.

When Theodore walked though the hallways, people were rushing outside since the final bell had rang. He couldn't help but feel the chatting voices of people were teasing him. _Maybe it's just… What did Simon said again? Hallucination… _Of course, having thoughts of being stuck with illusions didn't do any good either.

He knew it wasn't mental problem or anything close to that, but he could feel the walls were closing up at him. Theodore was anticipating for what Dave will do once he gets back home. _Grounded? Decrease my allowance permanently? _Theodore gasped, shocked by the next thought. _Or worse, no cake for my birthday!_

__

**

* * *

**

Yeah…I was pretty childish that time, but who could you blame? I loved food. And I still am. But what was coming in future made me different than then. Like in the television, the animals always change and suit themselves to the new environment in order to survive. In this case, it's preventing my sanity from disappearing.

In case you didn't notice, I'm a chipmunk, an animal.

But I don't feel that way, I've never change. For an example, there's this quote: People changes.

However, that theory doesn't work on me. For me, it's the _environment_ that's changing. Still don't get it? Then let's discover more of my past…

**

* * *

**

_What am I going to do? _Theodore thought miserably, walking across the hallway. Suddenly, he raised his head at his brothers' voice. He still couldn't differentiate it with the door mumbling their words, but it was still their voice.

"Look at my results!" That voice was sort of enthusiastic, probably wanting to show off. One of his brothers was Alvin- the one that's bragging. Go figure.

_Hold on. _Theodore furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, realizing something. But another brother of his was Simon- the one that has good result. Worst of all, it's all the time.

There was a pause behind the entrance, silence stayed before they continue their conversation. "Pretty impressive, I might say." That tone, sophisticated and calm… _Simon. _Thinking of his name only made Theodore to roll his eyes. Simon's ace equals to another slap on his baby brother face once Dave confronts them. And that slap may be literally.

**

* * *

**

"And I just _couldn't _wait for the slap!" Notice the sarcasm in my slang though. Think like this: I was a quiet boy for a good, whole ten years. Will a big slap change that?

I'll leave the answer to you because I said, _I've never change._

Is that already a perfect solution to you? If you say yes, then why am I talking all this crap to you?

Oh and here comes the _best _part…

**

* * *

**

_I think Simon is teasing Alvin. _Theodore's thought was probably correct. 'Impressive?' and 'Alvin that has always failed his tests?' sounded like a bad match.

"Yeah, I mean, look at my improvement!" Theodore smiled a little, if his eldest brother has a worse result, Dave wouldn't be that angry with him.

Theodore pushed the door slightly ajar, almost fully reveals himself. "You got an 'A' for your physical education." That sudden statement froze the youngest Seville, looking down at his half crumpled paper, there showed no 'A's at all.

**

* * *

**

Of all the people, it has to be Alvin. Although I'm more oblivious and shy that time, I'm probably going with: You've got to be pulling my leg.

So, one Simon that scores all 'A's equals to a slap for me. How about one Alvin that has just _barely_ managed to make his brain smarter than mine?

Dave will be tying me on the chair, throwing me into the factory and let the saws to slice me into a nice, fresh chipmunk with a berry on top.

If he did, how could I talk to you _right now? _

But no one said he couldn't _make _it torturing than just a single, big hit.

**

* * *

**

"Theodore, you're here." Simon's voice travelled into his ears, making him to look up slowly from his epic test paper.

"What's that in your hands?" The red clad chipmunk reached over, eyes locking onto Theodore's paper.

Theodore slid the papers into his pocket, afraid of letting his embarrassment to get worse. "Nothing," The two brothers scanned him, hands firmly on their hips. "It's just an old recipe." He lied shyly, face getting redder by the second it passed by.

The two Seville shrugged and turned away, together walking back to their house. Theodore released a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding back. He adjusted the sling of the bag on his shoulder, taking quiet steps behind his brother.

**

* * *

**

I didn't want to attract their attention, if I did, what's the reason of hiding my results?

Everything was going just fine, nobody notices about my weirdness. And that's good.

Perhaps I could just slip away and Dave wouldn't even concern about it. I could imagine someone in the sky was probably shouting, "Dude, he's deceiving! Seize him!"

Nah, it won't probably happen. Not anytime soon. I mean, I am the famous, oblivious, shy and cute Theodore Seville. No one would ever find out about the truth.

**

* * *

**

"I know you've aced all of it, so what?" Alvin snapped, lucidly irritated with Simon's result.

Simon shrugged. "Nothing, I just happened to be the smart one between us."

Alvin smirked, and reached out a hand before resting it on Theodore's shoulder, earning a bewildered expression from him. "Not so fast…"

The blue clad chipmunk stopped walking and crossed his arms, standing his ground firmly against whatever his brother was scheming. "Don't pull Theodore into this matter." He shook his head slightly, and negatively, more on the latter.

Theodore gulped, already knew what was coming towards him. "What did you get for your exams?" Alvin asked kindly, eyes shooting daggers –or sharp, deadly axes in this case- at Simon.

Theodore pulled away his brother's hand, taking a step back. "About that…" The youngest Seville fiddled his sneakers, blushing sheepishly.

**

* * *

**

Why did Alvin have to mention that? I know he's a 'big brother' figure and all, but I'm starting to hate him.

But what can I do? Lie?

"Hey Simon, I ultimately aced all of them and kicked your ass!"

As if, that's not happening in my presence. If it's the typical Theodore, I would be down my knees and begging them not to tell Dave.

**

* * *

**

"I scored worse than Simon…" Theodore informed, clenching his bag tighter to ensure that no one gets his result paper.

Simon threw an annoyed look at the fuming Alvin. "Shut up." Alvin mumbled, ignoring the snickers from his blue-clad brother.

Simon waved an arm, gesturing Theodore to move, and he did. The two elder chipmunks continued to argue, giving a moment for their baby brother to sigh depressingly.

**

* * *

**

Kudos, I _didn't_ lie. I just hid the truth that I scored _worse _than Alvin. Just wish they don't start it up again.

But, hey, if they intimidate me, I'll always have my puppy eyes. Eleanor taught me that, at least not directly.

Speaking of her, hmm, lets don't get too far but we'll see her, very _soon._

So there's nothing bad about this situation and I just got away with it? Well, check it out! There's more to that underneath this note, isn't it?

But first, I need to fast forward the memory…

**

* * *

**

"So how was your day, guys?"

The chipmunks' caretaker asked casually, slicing the meat into half before eating a tiny piece. Thanks to Theodore, they had a wonderful dinner tonight, almost like celebrating for something. Then, the three boys had a simultaneous chorus together.

"Perfect." Simon answered politely, eyebrows wiggling at his elder brother.

Alvin threw down his fork –but not rude enough to get a yell from Dave- and crossed his arms. "Fine." He scoffed silently.

"Bad." Theodore muttered, earning perplexed looks from every one.

**

* * *

**

The dinner was prepared as if celebrating for nobody's birthday and getting scolded there wasn't pretty, at _all._

If not, I can imagine Dave saying: We'll have a talk later, _private_ in my room.

And all the kids in the world just want to experience that, not _funny._

Or maybe he'll torture me, asking Alvin to put some chilli sauce on my waffles and says, "Those are the newly imported Australia syrup!"

Remembering I was so _stupid _that time, I'll probably throw everything inside my gut and realize nothing. I'm just an _idiot._ And my results had stated that fact.

**

* * *

**

"Why, Theodore?" Dave asked, showing concern all over his pale face. "You seem pretty sad." He assumed after scanning his youngest son's face for a minute.

"He's just an emo."

Simon nudged Alvin, _hard _and _accurate _at his hip. "Ouch! What did I say?" The latter snapped, rolling his brother's eyes with his _ridiculous _acts, metaphorically, of course.

Theodore raised an eyebrow at what Alvin just said, since he never understands the last word. Nonetheless, he still has to deal with Dave's wrath or like they say: All hell breaks loose when you have red marks all over your report.

**

* * *

**

Figures, getting bad result will get me starve. And that's _hell _for me. Or at least when I'm young. Maybe I still am, but not to that _kind _of level.

I shouldn't be in this situation, ever. Normally, I always hear "Alvin!" at this time, at this day, but every single year.

By the way, I'm emo? I may don't understand that time, but now, I feel like sticking my brother's head into a toilet and use a plunger to pluck it in and vice versa, eternally.

**

* * *

**

"Actually, I…" Theodore started shyly, blushing with embarassment and took out his results from pocket. He slid it onto the middle of the dining table, letting the family to observe it.

Not what Theodore expected but he had three different replies: a laugh, a shrug and a tiny gasp.

"Say what!" Alvin burst out, having an accent identical to a certain superstar.

"I can't believe this, this is… preposterous!" Simon exclaimed unbelievably, throwing his hands up in the air for a dramatic effect.

Theodore paid no attention to them but Dave, wishing he could at least get some lesser punishment, like grinding the hallway with a brush of 1mm or smell Alvin's socks for 5 minute…

Dave sighed and smiled weakly. Lips making a small gap and-

**

* * *

**

Getting no 'A's actually triggered such a _wonderful_ night, no wonder Dave asked me to serve the dinner better. I wonder what will happen if I ever walked into the house and bellowed: I'm going to be father!

Chaos and more disaster, I presume. It's only my result. Do they have to actually gasp until a tennis ball could fit right into the throat?

Guess they do. So what's Dave going to say? I'm not nervous now, since I knew what happened and I'm _alive, _saying all this trash to you guys, right here.

Proceed with my past, shall we?

**

* * *

**

"It's okay, Theodore."

The green-clad chipmunk along with his eldest brother dropped their jaw, staring at Dave with disbelief. Simon merely shrugged and stuck a piece of vegetable into his mouth, with much elegant.

"But last time you made me to lick the chair!" Alvin complained, pointing at the seat below him.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I said 'nick', not 'lick'."

Simon and Theodore both shifted their figures away from Alvin. "You're disgusting." Simon grimaced and whispered.

Alvin crossed his arms and pouted, clearly upset. "Darn it!"

The caretaker turned back to his youngest son. "It doesn't matter." He smiled, shrugging in process.

Theodore bit his lips, pondered for a moment before: "Why?"

**

* * *

**

Why? Not that I'm not satisfied but that's just weird. Dave made Alvin to do lots of terrible stuff –at least what I remembered from my childhood- but I only get an "It doesn't matter."

Speaking of that, if I could meet Alvin now, I can finally say what I've been longing for years.

"Screw you!", "In your face!" Or even, "You deserved it!"

I'm not trying to rude but sometimes, he and Brittany just cross the line.

Now you're wondering where's Brittany?

I'm afraid I can't explain that today since it's too complicated but if I could, two words.

"She's evil." Or you prefer, the adjective of 'itch' starting with a single, capital letter. But I'm still too kind to say anything close to that.

Back to the point…

**

* * *

**

Dave reached over and ruffled Theodore's hair, making him to wince awkwardly. "You got accepted."

The caretaker sat back on his seat while the three chipmunks stared back with confusion. "Accept what?" Three boys mouthed in unison, but the voice only came out from Theodore.

"The culinary arts school in Eastbourne." Dave rocked his chair back, taking a letter from the counter.

"That's impressive." Simon commented with a sincere tone.

Theodore turned to Alvin but he looked like he was frozen in time, eyeballs staring into space. "But I've never apply!" The youngest Seville reasoned, not understanding the situation.

"I knew your education was different and _special_, you did it." Dave grinned, handling the letter to Theodore who grasped it with teary eyes.

**

* * *

**

Talk about suspense and twist! I've been accepted to a school in Eastbourne? Awesome and Simon would be totally jealous.

"That's impressive." I bet my elder brother never meant that. He never does but only in his sarcastic jokes.

"You may be young, Theodore. But if you drank my potion…Alvin's underpants are welcoming your nose."

Oh, so he's actually the kind and smart one? You'll be the judge.

Nevertheless, I'm going to Eastbourne! Sorry, but I just had to keep rant on that fact. Truth to be told, I'm not happy at all -right now, of course- because I'm telling you all this, aren't I?

**

* * *

**

"Tomorrow morning."

Theodore shot Dave a shocked look. "That fast!" He yelled across the room, palms cupping his own cheeks.

"Yeah, Dave, you just got the letter and he starts tomorrow?" Simon asked curiously, pushing up his spectacles.

Dave chuckled sheepishly, putting a hand behind his neck. "I got it last week, but it was swarmed with my lyrics."

Alvin and Simon _almost _rolled their eyes at the same time.

**

* * *

**

Now, that's really sudden, isn't it? What am I going to tell my school? Probably: Sorry, old lady, but I just aced my cooking in Eastbourne.

How about Nathan, the bully in my school? "Bye sucker and hello to United Kingdom!"

Everything will be working fine, just _fine. _If that's so, I won't be complaining about my experiences with you. But I _am_.

**

* * *

**

"You'll just pack your stuff and we're going early morning." Dave bellowed from downstairs, along with the voices of washing plates.

"That's cool, man!" Alvin punched Theodore's arm, causing him to flinch in agony. "But we're going to miss you." He added behind, giving his tiny brother a quick hug.

"I'm going to e-mail this to Jeanette." Simon informed, going into our room first.

Alvin pulled away and nodded his head towards Theodore, "Don't you forget this, but I'll always be here to support you." He pointed at his brother's heart, tapping it gently. Theodore smiled widely and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, right, you lied to me. So much for the big brother's support, I figured. "I'll always be here to support you." Throwing a load of bull at me won't help at all, Alvin.

I'm frustrated enough just by talking about my brothers. While Simon emailed –probably e-mailing something private- to Jeanette. "Hey, my brother's gone. You can sleep beside me, on his bed."

I couldn't help imagined he actually said that to her, but not through e-mail. He did with _lips. _But I knew Jeanette well enough to know that she was shy and rejected him. Are you happy now, Simon?

They may not be as bad as how I described them, but who knows. When I'm not around, my brothers could be different. And I found that out later.

You wouldn't be _happy_ when you're in that situation.

I'm going to fast forward again, not too fast but you'll know when.

**

* * *

**

Knock…

Theodore rubbed his eyes, feeling something was calling for him. He looked around, watching his brothers to sleep soundly. He shrugged and dig into his blanket again.

Knock…

Now, Theodore's scared. He clenched the sheet tighter around his tiny figure, wondering if a monster would pound out from the closet. "Is anyone there?" He whispered through the tension, but still never bothered to wake his brother.

Knock…

Theodore's ears perk up, sensing that the sound was coming from the window. He gulped, walking towards the window before sliding it open…

**

* * *

**

If you're a typical ten years old boy, I think you're going to need a diaper. I mean, the knock doesn't sound like door or drum. More like a _menacing _woman, tapping her finger nails on my specula. If I go to the kitchen, she's going to kill me!

And that's creepy.

But once again, do I need to remind, I am _alive_ here.

**

* * *

**

"Down here."

Theodore let out a deep breath, wiping the cold sweats from his forehead. "You frightened me, Eleanor." He whispered, still hearing the soft snores of his brother.

She blushed, fiddling her shoes as she threw a tiny pebble down the grass. "I'm sorry but I needed a way to knock your window." She looked up, smiling and pointed down. "And I found these pebbles."

Theodore shifted his eyes around. "Why didn't you just call me on the phone?" He questioned meekly.

Eleanor giggled, taking a tiny step towards the chipmunk's house. "I wanted to spend time with you, alone."

**

* * *

**

Man, you have no idea what I felt when she looked up, letting the moon light to shine on her face, gentle wind breezing through her soft, blond hair… And don't get me started on her body, her pyjamas just seemed so perfect with her, wearing a pair of cute, penguin-shaped slippers on her lower paws… Did I mention she's beautiful?

But this is not some kind of fairytales like _Romeo and Juliet _–in this case, I'm the _Juliet _beside the window- or _Beauty and the Beast _–obviously, I'm the beast. Both of us _were_ just chipmunks stumble together but lucky to be bestfriends.

Wait, I just said something wrong. It's _she's_ the one _lucky_ to have me as a best friend. I'm not boasting myself, but I'm _unfortunate_ to meet her. Why did I _say_ so?

If I've _never_ met her, I _won't _be complaining all this crap to you here.

**

* * *

**

"Be careful, Theodore!"

Theodore climbed on the tree from window, steadying himself with his paws. He showed a thumb up sign to her but Eleanor merely bit her lips. He crawled a little lower before jumping down, stumbling a few times and landed into Eleanor's embrace.

Although it's nice but Theodore pulled away from her hug, blushing and chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." He burst out quickly, chaining three words into one.

Eleanor giggled and grabbed his hands, leading him into the darkness. But funnily, just by holding her hand, Theodore could felt her warmness was keeping him from fear.

**

* * *

**

Oh, you're still wondering why I wished that I've never met her would be the best? I can't really tell you the answer, but maybe –just _maybe_- you'll find out soon.

Another question you're asking: "Eleanor's nice, why are you acting this way?"

Well, sunshine, I had to admit, Eleanor _is _nice, sweet, kind, cute, adorable, chubby, beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, brave, confident and so, so, so much more. She's like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

But she's _different _now, with two more extra adjectives. And that's _hot _and _sexy_. I can imagine your facial expression right now is pretty _twisted_ but it's the truth.

However, I realize quickly enough that look isn't everything.

Now you're asking about her personality? Her attitude stayed the same, but something _didn't._

__

**

* * *

**

"Come on." Eleanor called cheerfully, pulling Theodore along as she ran through the silent field before reaching a tree.

The youngest Seville spun his head around, starting to recognize the place. "Is this…"

Eleanor nodded her positively. "It's where we always have our picnic." She sat down just beside the tree, patting the empty space beside her.

Theodore followed suit, rear end landing on the grass. "You mean where we always _wanted _to have picnic." He corrected sheepishly.

Eleanor sighed, bending her knees and hugged them closely to herself. "Sorry that we didn't get the chance." She whispered, eyes shining in the eerie night.

Theodore shook her head, resting his back against the giant trunk. The fireflies flew around, combined with the city lights from faraway, reflecting on the tender and calm lake. Eleanor waited, throwing constant glance to him but he never gave an answer until:

"Being here with you is enough."

**

* * *

**

Yeah, that's a _little_ passed the level of bestfriends. I felt like I just quoted the most famous word from all the cheesy, romance movies. But at that time, I didn't know. All I say was true from my heart.

I _am _naïve when I'm ten, _aren't I?_

But I realized reality was way crueler, it wasn't because I'm _not _with Eleanor.

It's because _I am_ with her.

Okay, I'm not kind of boy who crushes on own friends. Fine, maybe just _a tiny bit._ But you should understand what I'm feeling. It's like, she's _so close_, yet I can't even _touch _her. I _see_ her everyday, but she's _not _realizing it.

Put it simple, I'm a kid who: Mum, I want a laptop!

She's holding a laptop in her lap, but then she goes like: Shut up and do your assignment!

Ironically, I need a _laptop _to finish an _assignment. Get it?_

__

**

* * *

**

Eleanor smiled weakly, resting her head gently on Theodore's shoulder. "I knew you're away tomorrow." She whispered. He wasn't sure she was crying, or it was just his imagination. But something special was in her tone. And he knew it.

Though it was awkward and out of pure friendship, Theodore placed an arm around her, hugging Eleanor closer to his figure. "Did Jeanette tell you that?" He asked, shaking his head negatively.

There was no reply of voice, but Theodore could felt she nodded once against his cheek. "And I never know when I'm going to see you again." She sobbed softly, making Theodore to embrace closer.

"I'll take care of you, Eleanor." Theodore spoke sincerely, shaking their body gently as the fireflies flew closer to them. He turned his head at the same time she did. Eyes staring into each other, all he could conclude was:

"I promise."

**

* * *

**

Probably from my accent right now, you can tell I'm somehow angry at my siblings and friends. But joke not, I kept my promise. You couldn't really believe?

Well, have you ever heard of, the angel that silently protects you?

If you never did, guess what? I just told you that fact.

Now, I'm not a kid anymore, but I still don't get the _real _and _true_ meaning of "I love you." Neither "I like you." Nor "I hate you."

If technically and written on the paper with some kind of formula, I'll probably have three of the essences: Love, like and most of all, _hate._

__

**

* * *

**

"If one day you come back, will you be the same?" Eleanor asked through a tiny whisper, putting her palm gently on Theodore's thigh.

"I will." He replied softly, stroking her smooth hair passionately.

"How about remembering me?" She didn't say out, but was an implied "As bestfriends" behind her sentence.

Theodore nodded sincerely again, giving her the last comfort before he's gone tomorrow.

"But will here change?" He added behind, asking her a question too.

Eleanor shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Will you change?" That was the last question he ever wanted to ask, but it's the _most _important one.

Eleanor looked up again, scanning his eyes for a hint of unsure but Theodore was serious that time, and she couldn't lie.

"I won't."

**

* * *

**

If you know me in and out, I'm a friend that _forever _–not _always_- keeps his promise. And I did.

I've _never_ change. I _remembered _her. And everything else that I was obliged to do.

But, aside from my anger and depression, I'm sad.

She's the one that lied to me. Eleanor _never_ kept her promise.

I just don't know what to-

Hold on, I need to get a coffee. Wait for me.

_Then they lived happily ever after, the end._

Wait, I get a coffee in five minutes and who wrote this?

**

* * *

**

I turned my chair away from the monitor, expecting to see the person who typed in my file. "I know you're there." I spoke seriously, crossing my arms as I glared across the room.

"Oh, Theodore…" That was a voice of apologetic, but I'm not going to fall _that_ fast.

"Do you have to mess with my personal stuff?" I asked, acting that I was offended by _her_ action. But the truth was I _weren't._ She's playful.

"I just want to remind you that you have only ten minutes left." The girl said, pointing at her wristwatch then at my monitor.

I rolled my eyes, but in a defeated way. I knew if I just say a word, acting as if I was desperate, she'll give me a lifetime on the internet. "Yeah, sure, in the meantime, why don't you go and bug your boyfriend." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows in process.

She stuck out her tongue and walked away without another word. I shook my head slowly and spun back towards the monitor. She's just _too _adorable. I know she doesn't mind what I said.

Because I knew she'll crawl back to me in the end.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about that, someone messed with my file and the words didn't come out like I wanted.

Where was I again?

Right, I just don't know what to shfoidjsatuocm-

**

* * *

**

"Hey!" I screamed, pulling her hands off the keyboard with force. "I told you to bug off." I informed sternly, giving her a fake, but firm expression.

"You told me to bug my _boyfriend_." She repeated the quote, earning a tiny sigh from me. "Seriously, Teddy, the time is up." This time, I could feel she wasn't joking anymore.

I ruffled my hair, using another hand to grab the coffee and took in a tiny sip. "Just give me a second to end it, okay?" I pleaded, shooting puppy eyes and eyelashes at her.

She smiled and acted speechless. I shrugged sheepishly before turning back to the monitor, again.

**

* * *

**

Courtesy of someone, I'll have to cut it short. Time is running out, and let the memory to fast forward again…

**

* * *

**

"Is that everything?"

Theodore nodded his head towards his caretaker, putting the last luggage onto the carriage. "That's all of it."

"Can't we go?" Alvin asked desperately, tugging the end of Dave's shirt.

Dave sighed and patted the red-clad chipmunk's head a few times. "I'm sorry but you have school today." He explained, starting the ignition of the car.

"Come on, Alvin." Simon gestured him, walking down the street but not before waving to Theodore.

Dave rolled up his mirror, adjusting the reflection mirror before seeing Theodore's sad look. "What's wrong?" He questioned, eyes scanning his youngest son.

Theodore stared out to the blurry morning, wishing to see only a silhouette. "Where's Eleanor?" He whispered, breathing hotly on the cold mirror.

Dave smiled weakly, starting to drive the car towards the airport. "But she got school today." He stated, knowing how deep their friendship went beyond others.

Theodore gave a last glance before sitting on the seat comfortably. But the only thing that _wasn't _comfortable was his heart.

"Theodore!"

Eleanor slowed down her pace, watching the tiny blue car to drive away without a good bye. She stood there, panting but all she could hear was the breaking sound of heart. _Theodore… _She mouthed sadly, reaching her hand out as if she has the ability to grasp me.

From faraway, the bellows of Eleanor's sister came. "Eleanor, where are you?" Or "You have school today!"

Eleanor ignored everyone, everything but eyes staring at the fading, blue blob.

**

* * *

**

That's it, folks. All I can tell you today are these stuffs. If I'm free tomorrow and just _managed_ to get my hand on a laptop, you'll see everything else. Good evening guys, and remember, _appreciate _what you have now before it gone.

**

* * *

**

I pushed the chair gently away from the monitor, shutting down the computer in single motion. In my case, _appreciate_ what I had before it _changed. _My childhood, my family, my friends…

And _her _like how I remembered_._ _Eleanor…_

"You've finally shut it down!" The girl exclaimed, standing just behind me. "Did it end with happy ending?" She asked with curiosity, probably only trying to tease me.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the switches and turned the building down. "Do you consider _now _and _us _as a great ending?" I replied, pushing the door wide and kept it open for her.

She rolled her eyes and sashayed out, letting me to close the door. "I suppose so." She shrugged, walking down the streets with the moon brightening her figure.

I stared at her backside and sighed, sliding my hands into pockets, courtesy of coldness in the evening. What I never told and she never knew was: This is _not _the _ending._

This is just _present_. And I never even had a chance to finish telling my _past._ I never forget about the next, vital issue as well: _Future._

**Does this actually confuse**** you?**

**I've nothing else to say. ****Review and shoot me some opinions.**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
